tinytankfandomcom-20200214-history
More/All News
All news. :;F-8-7-09 Back and brighter than ever! :Greetings America, this is John, Tiny Tank's boss. Tiny is back and better than ever with his new plans for the wiki and now he is getting ready to make more than ever! The Tank of doom is prepared to make new walkthroughs and get cheats! Enjoy everyone! -- John, Tiny's boss. ;SD-2-14-09 Happy Valentines day! :Hey America, Canada, Mexico, were ever you live! This is Tiny Tank here saying: Yip hep dala holiday! Meaning it's Valentines day! From me to you from SenTrax. - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-7-29-2008 Important News :Hi America... Hi boys and girls... I got bad news to tell you all. You know I haven't been on for along time its because it's school and I have been failing alot of grades and I need to improve on them. I might often or sometimes frequently make constant updates to the wiki. But I need to also focus on my studies as I have been getting C-'s and D's.. And I need to improve to a B+ or a A soon or else I will be never be able to go to High School. Sorry guys but I might not be on to make cool updates like I did months ago. But the good news is the Tiny Tank 2 is still under production and I am still needing suggestions to find out what you guys want in the game. It will be on RPG maker just to let you know. Oh and also I am also trying my best to make a awesome Tank MMORPG! That's right folks! TINY TANK MMORPG! Yes that is right! After Tiny defeats the new and dangerous Morgan bot in 2247, Tiny decided to improve online gaming by making humans fight like a little Tiny Tank himself! So Tiny, Blue Tiny, Green Tiny, Red Tiny and Purple Tiny got to work on the game and is now gonna release it in June of 2009! This MMMORPG will have Real life locations and you get to shoot your enemies, form alliances, makes wars, plan wars and make strategies! Combine and Conquer in Multiplayer mode! Get a fresh can of Wup-ass and get ready for this awesome multiplayer game! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-7-29-2008 Favorite Videos :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying to look at our newest feature video section! We will be adding featured videos that Tankodoom likes and post it here! To see recent nominated videos, click here! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying to check out our revamped Nanometal guide! Check it out here! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-15-08 Mutank LIVE! :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying to write your letters to your favorite robots by clicking here! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-15-08 Taunts :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying, to click here to see all the Taunts!! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-14-08 Happy Valatimes day! :Heya, Tiny Tank here to say: HAPPY HEART DAY!! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) :Hi America... Hi boys and girls... I got bad news to tell you all. You know I haven't been on for along time its because it's school and I have been failing alot of grades and I need to improve on them. I might often or sometimes frequently make constant updates to the wiki. But I need to also focus on my studies as I have been getting C-'s and D's.. And I need to improve to a B+ or a A soon or else I will be never be able to go to High School. Sorry guys but I might not be on to make cool updates like I did months ago. But the good news is the Tiny Tank 2 is still under production and I am still needing suggestions to find out what you guys want in the game. It will be on RPG maker just to let you know. Oh and also I am also trying my best to make a awesome Tank MMORPG! That's right folks! TINY TANK MMORPG! Yes that is right! After Tiny defeats the new and dangerous Morgan bot in 2247, Tiny decided to improve online gaming by making humans fight like a little Tiny Tank himself! So Tiny, Blue Tiny, Green Tiny, Red Tiny and Purple Tiny got to work on the game and is now gonna release it in June of 2009! This MMMORPG will have Real life locations and you get to shoot your enemies, form alliances, makes wars, plan wars and make strategies! Combine and Conquer in Multiplayer mode! Get a fresh can of Wup-ass and get ready for this awesome multiplayer game! The first behind the scenes is in 2 days! So be ready! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-7-29-2008 Favorite Videos :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying to look at our newest feature video section! We will be adding featured videos that Tankodoom likes and post it here! To see recent nominated videos, click here! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying to check out our revamped Nanometal guide! Check it out here! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-15-08 Mutank LIVE! :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying to write your letters to your favorite robots by clicking here! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-15-08 Taunts :Heya! Tiny Tank here saying, to click here to see all the Taunts!! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-14-08 Happy Valatimes day! :Heya, Tiny Tank here to say: HAPPY HEART DAY!! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-12-08 Need a Logo of Tiny Tank! :Heya, I need you to fetch me a logo please! If you want to help me, go into my page! Thanks! - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-2-11-08 Walkthroughs :Howdy! Tiny Tank here to tune in our Walkthrough link. You can go by clicking here. - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) ;T-3-11-08 Wup-ass Soundtrack : Hey! Tiny Tank here to help us on our music. You can go to Gabion hotel and download tracks by searching up Tiny Tank. If you had, go to the following page: Wup-ass Soundtrack. - Mecanicore (AKA: TANKODOOM) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Help us out!